For an operator of a mobile communication network information about the communication behavior of the users of the mobile communication network is important for network optimization and network planning, e.g. for the decision regarding the deployment of additional base stations. Such information may allow the mobile network operator to improve the provision of communication services for users (subscribers) and thus to improve user experience.